<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn O'Driscolls by Nigaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324347">Damn O'Driscolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki'>Nigaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morgan Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, Arthur has a twin, BAMF John Marston, Blood and Violence, Bottom John Marston, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Murder, No Twincest, Polyamory, Protective John Marston, Smut, Torture, just because</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was away on a mission, something about ending the feud between Colm and Dutch. John and Percy decide to entertain themselves while he is away but their pleasant time is interrupted by Hosea telling them Arthur hasn't returned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s), John Marston/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morgan Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn O'Driscolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't resist myself, I love the idea of Arthur having a twin too much so Percy makes a return in canon situation and he's pissed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years now, one of Percy’s favorite things to do was making John squirm under him. It’s been years and the boy was still as vocal as when he first ended up between him and Arthur. Which suited them just fine, they always liked when their lovers were loud and didn’t shy away from showing how much they liked what Percy and Arthur were doing to them.</p><p>“Percy,” John sighed when he found a very sensitive spot on the boy’s neck and sucked. Hard.</p><p>Usually the name was always followed by another. Not today. They were playing alone, Arthur was sent on an important mission with Dutch and Micah that Percy wasn't invited to because it required patience and not shooting a person while having them on target.</p><p>So he stayed in the camp with John and they decided to have some fun before Arthur's return. Then they would have fun all over again, this time with Percy’s older twin.</p><p>Percy groaned when he pushed deeper into the younger man under him, moving his body forward in the process. John gripped the grass under his hands tighter and Percy could hear him gasp, desperately trying to hold on a moan. They weren't that far away from the camp to be loud. Which was a shame because Percy would love nothing more than to hear every moan coming out from between those beautiful lips that were now red from all the biting John was doing to them to keep quiet.</p><p>Percy wasn’t making it any easier for him, keeping a fast rhythm and thrusting hard, every now and then hitting that special spot that normally would make John wail in pleasure but this time it was making him only gasp and clench deliciously around Percy’s cock.</p><p>He would never get tired of the tightness of the boy, ever since he tasted it the first time he never had enough. It’s like John was made for him and Arthur, crafted perfectly to accommodate both of them like no other lover could before.</p><p>“Harder,” John begged, making a couple of muffled sounds when Percy grabbed his hips firmer to change the strength of his thrusts. John’s hands almost gave out under him but he managed to keep steady and moaned satisfied with the change of pace.</p><p>“You like it?” Percy asked cheekily, grinning at the younger man under him, how he was shaking with every thrust of his hips. Percy placed his hand on John’s back and stroked it softly through the length of the spine, going up where he reached the hair and grabbed it hard, tugging at it like at the reins of a horse.</p><p>John moaned when his head was bent backward. Percy slowed down and plastered himself against the younger man, nipping at his neck again.</p><p>“As if it isn’t obvious,” John gasped in response. This close Percy could hear all the sounds John was trying to keep inside, all the grunting and the tiniest moans that stopped at his throat to not alarm everyone in the camp about their activities. Not that they didn’t know what the two of them were doing. Their relationship was no secret. Not everyone liked it but that wasn't their problem.</p><p>Percy chuckled and got back to his previous position, resuming the strong pounding, making the younger man moan again and dig his fingers deep into the ground.</p><p>“Just checking,” he explained himself, loosening his grip on John’s hips and caressing them softly with his thumbs. “Don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“Mmm,” John hummed and slowly looked back at him, his eyes foggy from pleasure and lips parted with breathless moans. “You never did. Arthur too.”</p><p>Percy smiled at him and thrusted hard, aiming for that one sensitive spot. John groaned rather loudly when it was hit and struggled to stay on all fours while his body clenched around Percy’s member, pulling a groan out of him as well.</p><p>He speeded up his movement, pounding into that amazing heat, enveloped by those smooth walls that were squeezing him so right. John was becoming tighter, a clear sign that he was getting close. Every time Percy was withdrawing, he felt like the younger man’s body was trying to hold him in and suck him deeper.</p><p>“Come on, John,” he coaxed the other man, thrusting into him hard and fast, all the way in, his balls slapping against that nice, full ass. Percy let go of one of John’s hips and reached under him, squeezing his hard and leaking member that wasn't touched even once since he made the younger man come for the first time over an hour ago. John sucked in the air and trembled when his cock was touched. Percy’s warm calloused hand stroked it on the whole length, played with the head and the slit on top, making John whine and shudder even harder. “I know you want to come. Do it, sweetheart. Want to see you melt under me.”</p><p>Panting, John nodded and started thrusting back against Percy when the older man couldn’t drag his hips towards himself as efficiently as before and instead kept playing with John’s cock that began to pulse rapidly in his grasp. Couple of thrust later and it released, twitching in Percy’s hold when John came with a high pitched moan he couldn’t hold back.</p><p>Percy didn’t care if anyone heard, he purred, pleased and stroked the younger man till he had nothing to give anymore. He then grabbed his hips with both hands again and returned to the brutal pace from earlier, chasing his own release.</p><p>He cursed and moaned under his breath, watching how John's overstimulated body shook with every thrust. He wasn't pushing back anymore, he just let Percy take whatever he wanted, so he took it all, snapping his hips forward with such force John’s shaking hands were barely able to hold him.</p><p>“Percy,” the younger man moaned weakly.</p><p>“Just a little longer,” Percy panted back, pulling John’s hips to meet his thrusts. John put his fingers deeper into the already dug out ground in front of him to keep himself steady but even like this, his knees were being dragged on the dirt a little and then pushed back whenever Percy entered him fully. “Squeeze around me, sweetheart, can you do that?”</p><p>John answered with another moan and did what he was asked to, even if he whimpered shortly after when his oversensitive walls were stroked by Percy’s cock entering and withdrawing from him with quick, powerful snaps.  </p><p>“Just like that, darling,” Percy praised him breathlessly and moaned, feeling another clench around himself. “You’re perfect John, could stay in you forever.”</p><p>In answer to that, John squeezed his member again, harder than earlier, unexpectedly pulling Percy over the edge he was so desperate to reach. He stilled deep inside the younger man and came with a broken moan, spilling into the willing body under him while his own was shaking with ecstasy.</p><p>Breathing hard, Percy waited for his muscles to relax after the intense pleasure before moving out of John. His cock was already half soft and it dragged a string of cum behind when it left John, who moaned at the loss before collapsing on the ground.</p><p>Percy let go of John’s hips, noticing the red marks his fingers left on the pale skin there. He smiled to himself with satisfaction and laid down next to the younger man, not caring about the dirt and torn grass sticking to his sweaty skin.</p><p>“Alright?” he asked John, who turned his head to face him, a pleased smile on his lips.</p><p>“Perfect,” he sighed in response and stretched, groaning when he released some tension from his muscles. “Bath?”</p><p>Percy watched him with endearment and brushed some hair from his forehead, tucking it behind his ear. He moved his hands lower, over the shoulder and the back till he reached John’s ass and squeezed one of the cheeks. The younger man purred.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he answered, kneading the soft flesh in his hand for a few more seconds then slipped the finger between the cheeks and inside John’s loose hole. The younger man groaned, hiding his face in his crossed hands underneath himself while Percy played with his stretched and sensitive rim. He sunk his finger deeper, John’s walls clenching on him while he looked for the wetness inside. He smiled when he found it, warm and slightly sticky, marking the boy’s insides as Percy’s. “Wish I could leave you like this. With my seed inside you for Arthur to slide right in without any resistance. He always likes going second.”</p><p>John chuckled and moved his head to look at Percy with one, glistening eye. “You like it too,” he noticed, making Percy grin. He didn’t deny it. “I would do that but who knows when they get back from that meeting with Colm and I can’t exactly lay here for the rest of the day.” With that said, John lifted himself from the ground. Percy followed him. They both were covered with dirt and grass, and in John's case, also with seed. “Besides, I don’t need much preparation anyway.”</p><p>That was true, he could take both of them at the same time only after short preparation. Taking Arthur alone wasn’t a challenge, especially since Percy breached the waters first. Maybe they could fuck him both tonight. That is if Arthur was going to come back today. Who knows how long the meeting with Colm would take. With Dutch’s ability to talk for hours and Colm’s need to brag about himself, it could take a while. Arthur was probably bored out of his mind on his high ground while watching the meeting. Percy was glad he didn’t go after all.</p><p>“That you don’t.” Percy slapped his ass and pushed him towards the lake. “Go, I’ll bring our clothes closer.”</p><p>John walked away and Percy took his sweet time watching his long, slender legs moving him across the sand. When the sight disappeared in the water, Percy collected their clothes they threw away carelessly in every direction in their hurry to get naked.</p><p>With the pile in his arms, he moved it closer to the water and tossed it on some rock before joining John in the water that reached their waists.</p><p>“You want me to help you wash?” he asked the younger man who was pouring water over his chest where the most dirt was. They didn’t take any soap with them so the water alone would have to be enough.</p><p>“You mean my head?” John scrubbed the seed mixed with dirt from the hair on his abdomen. Percy stared at the trail of hair for a second, watching it disappearing under the water where the best part was hidden.</p><p>Instead of answering, he just got closer, connecting their bodies. He gently grabbed John’s hair with one hand, the other wrapping around his thin waist and diving between his ass cheeks again, touching his hole and making the younger man shudder in his arms.</p><p>“I meant that,” he explained smugly and tugged John forward for their lips to meet. John wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought their bodies even closer as they kissed. Their soft cocks touched, making them moan. Shortly after, the younger man did it again when Percy penetrated him with one finger, getting him nice and clean there. He couldn’t resist playing a little while he was at it.</p><p>He could just feel John’s cock hardening and the younger man rutting against him for more pleasure when something unpleasant clenched in Percy’s stomach. He opened one eye and tried to look around to see if they were being watched but he was very sure they weren’t.</p><p>John noticed him stopping the kiss and he parted their lips, looking at him concerned.</p><p>“Everything okay?” he asked, slightly swaying his hips forward to get Percy interested again.</p><p>“Yeah, just…” Percy looked around, now that he had more freedom to do so but no one was around. “Just felt funny for a moment.”</p><p>“Maybe it was a good funny,” John suggested with a smirk and kissed the corner of Percy’s lips. “Come on, it’s probably nothing.”</p><p>“Probably,” he agreed, but couldn’t help the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't the first time he felt like that and something bad was always happening later. He shook his head to clear it and focus on the matter at hand, which was a very attractive man standing naked in front of him. Grinning, he faced John again, enjoying the way his lips parted with a gasp when he pushed his finger deeper into the younger man. “Where was we?”</p><p>“I’ll remind you,” John offered and started another kiss, their lips pressing tightly against one another before Percy opened his and let John’s tongue inside.</p><p>Wrapped tightly around each other and making all sorts of breathy sounds while their tongue tangled together during the heated kiss, Percy only heard rustling of leaves and some steps when they were already very close. He wanted to take it for some animal but he knew no animal would get this close to clearly visible humans.</p><p>Reluctantly, he ended the kiss and pulled out his finger. John must’ve heard the noise too because he stepped back to put some modest distance between them right before Hosea emerged from the bushes growing on the shore.</p><p>“Percy, John, get back to the camp,” he told them with a worried frown on his face and strangely tense voice. </p><p>“We’re kinda busy,” Percy noticed, annoyed with interruption. He told everyone to stay away from them. They were going to get back after the wash anyway but now with him and John half hard again, he was hoping for another round.</p><p>“I can see that but it’s important,” Hosea insisted. “Arthur didn’t return to camp.”</p><p>A cold shiver went down Percy’s spine and he felt that uncomfortable clench in his abdomen again. He was getting out of water before he even thought about moving his legs, John right after him.</p><p>“What do you mean he didn’t return to the camp?” he asked and reached for their clothes. He tossed those belonging to John at the younger man before quickly and messily drying himself off. “Dutch and Micah are back?”</p><p>Hosea nodded. “They are, they just came back. They don’t know where Arthur is.”</p><p>Percy didn’t like the sound of that. He shared a worried look with John.</p><p>“He should be back with them,” Percy noticed, turning to Hosea again.</p><p>“I'm as worried as you,” the older man admitted and pointed at the clothes. “Dress up and meet me in the camp.”</p><p>After a nod from Percy, Hosea walked back to the camp while both of them struggled to pull clothes on a still damp skin.</p><p>“God damn it,” Percy cursed after almost ripping his shirt when he couldn’t put it over his wet shoulders. John wasn't doing any better with his pants. “If he’s hurt…”</p><p>“You think something happened?” John asked, worried.</p><p>Percy turned briefly to him to watch him. “I don’t know,” he admitted.</p><p>“You’re twins, can’t you tell?”</p><p>“Not really.” He wished it would work like that. Then he and Arthur would be able to keep each other safe better. “We can feel when we need each other but not what is wrong.”</p><p>He felt Arthur was in distress when he was out visiting Eliza and Isaac for the last time or when Mary broke up with him but he didn’t feel a damn thing when Arthur got shot sometimes because despite the wound, his brother felt safe and was sure he would be alive. If Percy was feeling his distress a few minutes ago then Arthur really needed help but no matter how much he wanted, he couldn’t tell if it was because of emotional pain or his brother was in mortal danger. He wished he could tell the difference. And he desperately hoped the reason for Arthur being hurt was because he met Mary on the trail or some woman who lost a child which brought back painful memories and all he needed was a big hug from his little brother.</p><p>Deep down he knew it wasn't it, because Arthur wasn't supposed to come back alone.</p><p>“Something happened,” John said, reading it from his face.</p><p>Percy gulped, his throat clenched tight. “Yeah,” he breathed.</p><p>He ignored his suspender letting them hang loosely by his hips before storming towards the camp. John, with his hat between his teeth and still buttoning his shirt, followed. The camp was surprisingly calm, like nothing bad had happened, everyone was minding their own business and Dutch and Micah were already in the tent of the latter, probably discussing the recent talk with Colm. Hosea was with them but didn’t look that interested in what happened during the meeting, he was just worried.</p><p>With his stomach in painful knots, Percy approached the leader’s tent demanding answers.</p><p>“Where is my brother, Dutch?” he asked before he even got close.</p><p>Dutch stopped in the middle of his conversation with Hosea who finally perked up, waiting for an answer as much as Percy and John, whose presence was helping the twin to calm down a little right now.</p><p>“We thought he would already be back,” Dutch answered like nothing big happened, like one of his men just didn’t return after a meeting with goddamn Colm O’Driscoll!  </p><p>“Well he’s not here as you can see.” Percy waved around with his hands, pointing at the whole camp before stepping closer to Dutch. “So where is he?” he repeated his question in a lower voice.</p><p>With a corner of his eye, he noticed Micah shrugging. “Who knows?”</p><p>“Nobody asked you, goldilocks,” Percy snapped at him. Micah raised his hands in surrender and took a step back, avoiding the confrontation. Percy glared at him for an additional second and faced Dutch again.</p><p>“You know how your brother is, Percy,” Dutch said, turning his back to him and walking to the box of cigars he held next to the bed. “He’s probably off somewhere looking for money like always.”</p><p>So Arthur wasn’t sent somewhere. Percy hoped he was just overreacting and his brother was fine and met with Dutch and Micah after their talk with Colm but he didn’t. They never saw him after and now they were both calm and not worried at all. Micah he could understand, he hated Arthur, but Dutch? Wasn’t he supposed to love and care about everyone?</p><p>Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Arthur wouldn’t just stay away after a meeting like that. He wouldn’t want to worry him and John. Or anyone else in the gang.</p><p>“Yeah, I know my brother.” He watched as Dutch lit up a cigar and that nonchalance was making Percy as angry as he was worried. Was he, John and Hosea the only ones who thought it was strange of Arthur to not return? “He wouldn’t vanish like that.”</p><p>“Maybe you don’t know him like you think you do?”</p><p>Percy clenched his fists and turned to Micah who said those words. “Excuse me?” he growled and took a step towards Bell. He would’ve taken another and punched that bastard in the face for suggesting something like that, in addition to not making sure Arthur returned when it was his fucking plan to meet with O’Driscolls, but John stopped him, placing a hand on his chest and forcing him back. Percy fumed, glaring at the smirking Micah for a little longer before turning to Dutch again. “I’m gonna look for him.”</p><p>“Give it a few more hours, Percy,” Dutch suggested. Percy narrowed his eyes at him. Few hours? When time was so essential right now? “Maybe he’s just making sure he ain’t followed.”</p><p>“He should’ve been back with you,” he pointed out accusingly. They wouldn’t even have to worry about him if only Dutch would do his job and make sure that Arthur returned safely with them. How hard checking and waiting for him could’ve been? “Come on, John.”</p><p>He turned to get to the horses, not even checking if John was following. He knew he was.</p><p>“He’s going to be angry you didn’t trust him,” Dutch shouted after them, making Percy stop again. Dutch walked towards them, smoking his cigar without any worry.</p><p>“Him being angry will pass. Him being dead won’t.”</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>Percy was going to trust his gut, not Dutch.</p><p>“Are you going to stop us?”</p><p>“Of course not, you can do whatever you like as long as it doesn’t put the gang at risk,” Dutch replied calmly. “But I really think leaving the camp without two gunmen to look for Arthur is unnecessary. He’ll be back in the evening, I'm sure of it.”</p><p>“Like I give a damn about this gang,” Percy spat right into Dutch’s face. He may have saved him and Arthur once but Percy never cared about this gang the same way Arthur or John did. It was nothing more but a hotel for him, shared with people he just liked at most but would never give his life for them.</p><p>Dutch, as always, was hurt by this statement and looked at John, looking at help.</p><p>“John, talk to him.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say? I agree we should look for Arthur. The camp will be alright, you have your lapdog to keep it safe,” he said, pointing at Micah still sitting in Dutch’s tent.</p><p>Dutch eyes narrowed and pulled the cigar from his mouth.</p><p>“Watch your mouth, John,” he warned.</p><p>John huffed in amusement. “You gonna feel insulted on his behalf now? You never bothered when we headbutted with each other.”</p><p>“Now I do because I don’t like what you insinuate.” Dutch stepped closer to John, making him look slightly up to maintain an eye contact that John didn’t shy away from. “So I'm warning you, John. Hold with all this nonsense you’ve been spreading lately.”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time John and Dutch clashed in the past weeks. Ever since Blackwater there was some grudge between them that John wasn’t willing to let go of. Seeing Dutch kill an innocent girl really shook him.</p><p>“I'm warning you, Dutch,” Percy interrupted, stepping closer to John and forcing Dutch to back off. “If we don’t get my brother safe you better fucking run.”</p><p>Before Dutch could answer to his threat, Percy walked away to get the horses ready. John went to their tent to retrieve the weapons. He returned with two rifles and a second holster on himself containing his favorite sawed off shotgun.</p><p>“Do we even know where to look for him?” John asked, putting the rifles on the saddles that Percy already put on the horses.</p><p>“Arthur showed me where the meeting would be,” he answered, taking the offered ammo from the younger man. John’s own belt was full of bullets already, Percy did the same with his. “We’ll start from there.”</p><p>“You think O’Driscolls did something to him?”</p><p>“Most likely.” He doubted anything happened on the road but he wasn’t crossing that one out. “I'm worried Micah and Dutch didn’t even see him after the meeting. They just left without waiting for him.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised,” John admitted and climbed his horse. “Dutch became careless.”</p><p>“But to not check on a man after a meeting like that?” Percy hissed, angry. “The meeting was over, all he had to do was wait for Arthur to join him and come back home together. If he didn’t come, they should’ve looked for him. But he and Micah just left. Even if Arthur was okay, he should’ve caught up to them or at least be here by now. He ain’t and they didn’t think anything about it.”</p><p>He would’ve never left Arthur like that. Or anyone, even someone he didn’t like. Because he knew how responsibility works and when you go on a job with someone, you make sure that other person is safe, not just assume they are.</p><p>“Why didn’t he wait?” he wondered out loud while mounting his horse.</p><p>John watched him, not offering the answer but probably thinking about the same thing.</p><p>Was it on purpose?</p><p>No, it couldn’t be. Percy never held Dutch on a pedestal like Arthur but he couldn’t say Dutch never cared about his brother. He wouldn’t just leave him. Dutch was either acting foolish or was just naïve, not even checking on Arthur after leaving him alone while O’Driscoll’s boys were around and everyone expected it might be a trap. But why would Colm want Arthur? Convincing him to join his gang would never work. And how did he even know Arthur would be a part of the meeting and that he would be alone? Well, that wasn't that surprising, Arthur was always the part of important jobs but still, he could’ve been by Dutch’s side.</p><p>Whatever Colm needed Arthur for, he needed him alive. He wouldn’t try so hard just to kill him, that was the only hope for his brother being alive that Percy had at the moment. That and he didn’t feel Arthur dying. He was sure he would feel it, they were too close to not too.</p><p>“I hope he really just took a longer path to make sure he wasn’t followed,” John admitted when they rode out from the camp. “He may have, he wouldn’t want to bring O’Driscolls here.”</p><p>“Then we meet him on the road somewhere,” Percy stated, desperately watching the road in hopes that he would see his brother riding on his black mare. “Or return to camp looking like a pair of fools but I would rather have that than a dead brother.”</p><p>“Right back at you, darling,” John replied.</p><p>The meeting was supposed to happen south-east from Valentine. From Clemens Point, it was a long road, so they pushed their horses as much as they could to not waste any time but it was still an evening when they arrived. It didn’t take a genius to realize where Arthur had been during the meeting.They headed there.</p><p>“Horses.”</p><p>“What?” Percy looked back at John, who was leaning down from his saddle to look at the ground.</p><p>“There was a lot of horses here,” John said again, almost losing his balance. He quickly regained it and nodded at Percy to come back to him.</p><p>Percy was going to check the top of the ridge for any clues of Arthur’s abduction(he wasn’t even trying to fool himself that wasn't it).</p><p>“Maybe it was Dutch and Micah’s,” he suggested, riding back to his lover.</p><p>“Nah, too big.” John pointed at dozens of different hoof prints. “This is your Ardennes’ hoofprints and those? Are too big to belong to an Arabian. One of them must be Natter’s prints.”</p><p>How did he not notice it when he rushed towards the top? He was too scared to think straight, without John he would’ve missed those hoofprints completely.</p><p>Percy looked around, watching if the hoofprints were reaching somewhere. To the top, there were only two sets, one of which belonged to his Ardennes and made an U turn. The other continued to the top, most likely Arthur’s horse..</p><p>“They didn’t go up all the way,” he noticed. The other trail ended abruptly and returned, leading somewhere away from where they were. </p><p>John nodded. “Horses are easy to hear. They surprised him.”</p><p>“He didn’t stand a chance,” Percy realized with a dread feeling his stomach. “There was no one to watch his back. Fuck, I should’ve been there with him.”</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t the perfect man to keep a watch but he was perfect at keeping his brother safe. Arthur shouldn’t have been alone here, not knowing what was happening all around him. Whatever the attack and ambush was planned, it wouldn’t have happened if only there were two people in this spot – one watching the meeting, the other watching the protector.</p><p>John tried to ease the guilt in him. “You couldn’t know.”</p><p>Percy shook his head. “It’s a basic thing to do in those situations,” he snapped, angry and terrified. And guilty as hell, now also because of jumping at John for no reason. “Shit, sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” John assured him with a gentle smile. “You’re scared, I get that. I’m too.”</p><p>Percy nodded, lighter of one guilt at least. The anger took over again, silencing the fear that would only make him sloppy, and filling him with strength and motivation he needed to save his brother wherever he might’ve been held. “We need to find him.”</p><p>“We can follow the horses,” John suggested, already leaning down again. “Come on.”</p><p>Percy followed, rage pumping through his veins. He was tense, hands gripping the reins tightly but wanting nothing more but to wrap them around some O’Driscolls throat. He was going to kill all of those bastards after this. Sometimes he was leaving O’Driscolls he met in towns alive to not bring attention to himself. Not anymore. No matter the repercussions, he was going to kill any of Colm’s boys on his path.</p><p>Nobody takes his brother and does not pay.</p><p>John, for being an average hunter, did really well, even when it was too dark to see anything and they needed to use the lantern to not lose the trail. The amount of marks helped greatly but Percy was still impressed how good John was when he was determined and not bored like most of the time during hunting.</p><p>They both weren't good when it comes to patience.</p><p>They lost the trail eventually, near the Dakota River. John cursed loudly after a few minutes of going in circles and not finding anything because apparently a whole caravan of wagons rode through there earlier and destroyed their trail.</p><p>Percy felt the fear creeping down on him again, making his throat tighten. Without the trail chances of finding Arthur were slim. O’Driscolls could’ve taken him somewhere far by now, maybe even to Blackwater or further.</p><p>No, he couldn’t think like that. They would have to stop for the night if only to let the horses rest, they had to be somewhere nearby. Percy and John were riding nonstop since they left the camp, their own horses were tired already but all this pushing must’ve surely brought them closer to Arthur's kidnappers. They just needed to look around.</p><p>And look around they did. Not even a full hour after, they spotted a camp. Only by pure accident, there was no fire but in the dead of the night, it was hard to miss out the sounds of chatter. John and Percy looked up at the cliff near Bard’s Crossing and turned around to ride up and investigate.</p><p>Percy wanted really hard to ride into the camp at full speed, find out if Arthur was there but he knew they needed to be sneaky. They slowed down on their way up and then left their horses that would make too much noise. They continued on foot and soon enough, thanks to the moon shining bright above their heads, they spotted a small camp between some trees. It was impossible to see much even with the moon but they noticed four people sitting around, talking and passing a bottle between each other. One of them was smoking.</p><p>It was too many people for it to be just some random travelers. When Percy and John heard men’s voices more clearly, they had no doubt then they found O’Driscolls.    </p><p>“I’m so bored!” one of them complained with an unmistakable Irish accent. “Instead of getting drunk in Valentine, we’re sitting here god knows why and we can’t even get properly drunk with this shit.”</p><p>“Stop whining,” the man number two snapped at his companion and stole the bottle from him, drinking it empty. With a loud sigh, he tossed it away. “The boss told us to wait so we wait.”</p><p>“They ain’t gonna show up,” the first man spoke again. “Not here anyway.”</p><p>O’Driscolls were waiting for them. But why?</p><p>The two men continued to argue. Percy and John sneaked closer, hiding behind some raspberry bush and checking the camp. There was no sign of Arthur being here but the O’Driscolls could tell them something.</p><p>“Whatever,” one of the men said, annoyed. “I'm going to take a piss.”</p><p>“Don’t get lost, you big baby!”</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>Percy laid his hand on John’s arm, telling him to wait. They watched O’Driscoll coming their way, already opening his pants. When he got close enough, Percy jumped at him, forcing him to the ground and covering the man’s mouth before he could scream and alarm the others. John moved at the same time, getting closer to the camp.</p><p>O’Driscoll in Percy’s grasp fought for a total of two seconds before Percy plunged the knife into his chest. The man’s eyes opened wide and he stilled. Percy felt the smell of urine in the air that was quickly joined by the blood when he stabbed the bastard, aiming for the face. He did it again and again, till his arms started to hurt and O’Driscolls face didn’t resemble a face anymore. When he was done, he was panting, both with exhaustion and rage. Killing didn’t weaken it, if anything, thinking about how this man could’ve been the one responsible for Arthur's kidnapping, how he probably hurt him, only made Percy angrier. He was regretting killing that bastard so quickly, not making him pay properly.</p><p>But he still had three others too have fun with and he was itching for more Irish blood.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?”</p><p>Percy looked towards the camp and John hidden behind one tent. The younger man nodded at him, he got this. Percy nodded back and with a last slice that cut open the dead man’s cheek, he scrambled back to his feet and hid behind the trunk of the tree.</p><p>“Hamish, you there?” one of the remaining O’Driscolls shouted again.</p><p>“I don’t like this.”</p><p>Gripping their guns tightly, two O’Driscolls walked towards all the sounds Percy made. When they got close to John, the younger man attacked. One of the O’Driscolls was already turning towards him when his head exploded in a fountain of blood, caused by a shotgun blast. The other one turned too but he was too slow as well. John pulled the revolver from his other holster and put a bullet to his head, right between the eyes.</p><p>“Oh fucking shit!” The fourth O’Driscoll didn’t even try to fight, he just ran. John watched him running right into Percy who jumped from behind the tree and tackled the man to the ground. O’Driscoll started to fight but one punch to the head was enough to make him nice and calm.</p><p>Percy tied him up, making sure the rope was digging painfully into the skin and caused bleeding. He was done by the time O’Driscoll was aware what was happening again. He couldn’t do anything, he was at their mercy.</p><p>Just like Arthur was at the mercy of O’Driscolls.</p><p>“Let me go!” the man yelled, twisting on the ground like a fish tossed out of the water.</p><p>Percy hauled him up and sat him down against a tree. John joined them, reloading his shotgun and looking down at the O’Driscoll while Percy grabbed the man’s throat and made him look at him.</p><p>“Where is my brother?!” he demanded.</p><p>O’Driscoll winced at the volume of his voice. “What are you talking about?!” he asked, seemingly clueless but the way his body tensed told Percy he knew exactly what he was asked about.</p><p>Smirking, he picked his knife and forced the man’s mouth open. O’Driscoll started to toss in his grip but Percy only pushed his head harder against a tree and put a knife in the man’s mouth. The screaming started when the tip of the blade sank into the gums, under the root of the tooth. Percy pushed down the handle of the knife and the tooth popped out with ease. Blood started to flow, filling the O’Driscoll’s mouth rapidly while he screamed and trashed, trying to get free from under the heavy weight of another outlaw. Tightening his grip on the man’s jaw, Percy put the blade against his lips. The man stilled and watched him with big, scared eyes, still whimpering with pain.</p><p>“Every time I hear this or ‘I don’t know', it’s gonna cost you one tooth till you’ll have to eat congee for the rest of your life,” Percy warned him, keeping his voice low and quiet. He felt O’Driscoll shiver. “Where is my brother?”</p><p>The man started to move under him again, trying to force Percy’s hand off his face and get away from the knife still touching his now bloody lips. “Fuck you, I ain’t telling you shit!” he spat eventually when he realized he had no chance at escaping. The O’Driscoll looked at him. “I know who you are, how you work. Like an O’Driscoll. You won’t let me live so I may as well keep my mouth shut.”</p><p>The O’Driscoll spat for real this time, hitting Percy in the face. He didn’t even wipe the blood.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not going to live,” he admitted with a disturbing smile. “But you can decide how you die. Tell where my brother is and I put a bullet through your head.” He emphasized his words by placing the tip of the knife against O’Driscoll’s forehead. The man gulped hard under Percy’s hand holding his throat. “Say nothing and I’ll torture you long enough for you to spill every dirty little secret from your life, not only where my brother is. So you better speak, you piece of shit,” he hissed, tightening his grip. “Teeth are first, I’ll cut off your balls next!”</p><p>O’Driscoll looked frantically between him and John, his breathing fast and shallow, body trembling with fear. He was going to spill soon, they caught themselves a coward.</p><p>“You’re bluffing,” the man said finally, trying to look confident and not even a little bit scared.</p><p>“Open up wide then,” Percy told him, already putting his fingers in place to pry O’Driscoll’s mouth open. “One out, time for the rest.”</p><p>Panic flashed in O’Driscoll’s eyes.</p><p>“Okay, okay!” he screamed when Percy got the knife closer to his mouth again. He kept it there while O’Driscoll talked, eying the blade warily. “He’s just across the river, in an old shack, south from the rail tracks.” Percy and John both looked towards the direction. They knew where it was. O’Driscoll kept talking. “We were supposed to look out for your gang and alarm the others you were coming.”</p><p>“How many of you are there?” John asked a question that didn’t even matter that much to Percy. He was going to kill all of them.</p><p>O’Driscoll looked at John and liked his bloody lips.</p><p>“There are guards everywhere around the shack and inside. Your brother is a lure, every single one of you are supposed to be caught alive on your way to save him.” The man’s eyes returned to Percy again. “You won’t slip in unnoticed.”</p><p>“I’m not going to hide,” Percy said with a smirk and patted the man’s cheek mockingly before getting up. “Thanks O’Driscoll. I’ll now give you to my sweetheart. He’s yours, Johnny.”</p><p>Percy stepped aside to check the pockets of the dead bodies. He had his back turned to John and the living O’Driscoll who started to take quick, panicked breathes.</p><p>“You promised me a quick death!” he yelled, the rustling suggesting he was trying to save himself again.</p><p>“It’ll be quicker than what Percy had in store for you if you didn’t talk,” John promised him and fired.</p><p>Percy glanced back at them when he heard a horrifying scream of agony. The knee of an O’Driscoll was shredded by a close range blast from a sewed shotgun. When the man fell on his side, the leg stayed in place, still connected to the body but only by threads of bloodied flesh. Percy smirked and returned to gathering some ammunition and money from dead O’Driscolls. The living one was still screaming on top of his lungs and crying at the same time when the second shot ranged out and then there was nothing.</p><p>Percy rose to his feet after checking the last dead body and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff, looking across the Dakota River and towards the other shore. Arthur was somewhere there, needing their help.</p><p>Dutch expected himself to be a target of said trap but Colm wasn’t dumb. They were, for sending Arthur alone to keep the watch and making him a perfect target. And it wasn’t just taking an opportunity, it was planned because Colm knew Arthur would be there. Arthur was always there by Dutch’s side to protect him and now he was paying for his loyalty.</p><p>If only Dutch sent someone with Arthur, nothing would’ve happened. Percy should’ve been there.</p><p>“We’ll kill them quietly,” he said to John when he heard the younger man approach, cocking the shotgun after reloading it.</p><p>“Because you don’t want to risk getting killed yourself or you just want to see them all die from up close?” Percy turned to him and smiled. John knew him so well. The younger man returned his smile and patted his back. “Come one, let’s get Arthur finally.”</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice, he followed John to the place they left their horses. Behind them, they could already hear some coyotes eager to clean the mess they left. Percy watched John, who had this determinate look on his face and his whole body screamed ‘focus’. It wasn't anything new for Percy but it still warmed his heart every time he was reminded that John was willing to move heaven and earth both for his brother. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me,” he said to him when they returned to their steeds, waiting where they left them.</p><p>“Like I could’ve been elsewhere,” John snorted and looked at Percy with seriousness. “You know I would never leave him.”</p><p>“I know.” Percy stepped closer to the younger man and whipped some blood from his cheek, doing more damage than help because his hands were red. It didn’t stop him from brushing away the hair from John’s face and leaning to kiss him quickly on the mouth. “Still thank you.”</p><p>“Any time,” John promised and grabbed his hand, moving it away from his face with a wince. “You smeared blood on me,” he noticed and turned, climbing into the saddle.</p><p>Percy chuckled and mounted up as well. They rode immediately, heading towards the Dakota River. “You look good tho,” he noticed. If the circumstances weren't so urgent, he would’ve jumped John a while ago now. Covered in blood he was even more attractive than normal.</p><p>“Getting it out of hair is going to be annoying,” the younger man kept complaining, his voice raised not only because of the annoyance but also to be heard over the hoofbeats of their galloping horses.   </p><p>“I know, I’ve been there before, that’s why I cut my hair.”</p><p>“Not to make some differences between you and Arthur?”</p><p>“No, I liked looking the same.” Percy turned his head to John and smirked. “Annoying you was the best part of our day.”</p><p>John huffed offended. “It wouldn’t work now. I can recognize you even with closed eyes.”</p><p>Percy wouldn’t be surprised if it was true.</p><p>He wasn't aware how much he needed a light talk like that, to get distracted just a little from the stress and fear. It didn’t go away anywhere but at least it gave him some break to catch his breath again, to calm his fast beating heart that didn’t seem to stop even since Hosea told them Arthur hadn’t returned. </p><p>All of this was back already, the knots in his stomach tighten and lungs burned with every breath he was taking but his head was clear and focus sharp, not stained with panic. He was ready to fight O’Driscolls, not for revenge, that could come later, but to save his brother and make sure John and himself would get out of this mess alive. No stupid moves, only calculated risk and strategic approach. He was already close to losing Arthur, he wasn't going to lose John and his own life as well and that could’ve happened if he just stormed the O’Driscolls like he planned when they left the camp.</p><p>When they crossed the river, they left horses hidden and continued on foot, only knives in hands, no fire weapon. The moon was still their only source of light, if O’Driscolls were there, they didn’t use any lantern or torches. They were hiding in the darkness or at least they would’ve if they weren't so loud. They heard two of the guards before they saw them.</p><p>“My balls are going to fall off, it’s so cold,” one of the men complained.</p><p>“You clearly weren't in the Grizzlies when there was still a storm going on,” the other laughed. “Stop whining, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“I just got used to the warmer climate, you know? And I would rather be doing something more exciting than waiting for certain death.”</p><p>Well, the O’Driscoll wasn't wrong, there was death waiting for him. Percy passed a throwing knife to John and crouching, they got closer. Two O’Driscoll were looking into their direction but without any light, they could see as much as them – shit.</p><p>“There’ll be no certain death, we’ll hear those cocksuckers from miles away when they start running at us like angry dogs.” The man chuckled. “We got Dutch’s favorite, he’ll come.”</p><p>Percy gripped his knife tighter and found himself getting furious again. Dutch weren't coming. He didn’t even care. No matter, he and John were all they needed to get Arthur out of there.</p><p>The other O’Driscoll sighed tiredly and moved a little to warm himself up. “We didn’t even send a message to him yet, he ain’t coming tonight, why do we have to be stuck here instead of in some nice saloon?”</p><p>“If you ain’t liking it so much, talk to Colm about this.”</p><p>Both O’Driscolls chuckled. “Nah, I think I’m good.”</p><p>They were too. Percy twirled the knife and firmly gripped the blade between his fingers. With the corner of his eyes he noticed John doing the same and tensing, ready to throw. The older outlaw stood first, the movement caught the attention of one of the O’Driscolls but before he could do anything about it, he had a knife sticking out of his head and his body dropped.</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>The other didn’t finish when John threw his knife as well, the blade sinking with a loud thud into a skull. The second body fell, it barely touched the ground and John already had the knife back.</p><p>“Nice throw,” Percy said. John smiled proudly. “Let’s find the rest of those sons of bitches. I want a clear way out.”</p><p>“After you.”</p><p>The O’Driscoll they interrogated wasn’t lying, there were a lot of them in the area around the shack, always paired. Two stood on the bridge, the other two under it, near the road. Some were further west, as if they were expecting the attack also from there. There were enough O’Driscolls to catch their entire gang. If Colm’s men were any challenge that is.</p><p>While many, O’Driscolls were never known for their skills. It was just a bunch of mercenaries who liked to kill for fun. Percy would’ve fit perfectly in their group but he wasn’t fond of dictators like Colm, though Percy would probably be high in ranks with his skills, maybe even Colm's right hand, not that he was interested in that.</p><p>Any member of Van Der Linde Gang would be able to deal with those fools patrolling the area, especially if they came as the whole gang, ready to shoot anyone on sight. It wasn’t hard to eliminate every single one of them, it only took some time but with each body left behind, they were getting closer to Arthur. When they saw the light of the shack, Percy released a relieved breath. It wasn't over yet, but they got to where O’Driscolls were keeping Arthur.</p><p>They hoped he was still okay, the first patrol didn’t mention him being alive but he had to be. He had to.</p><p>There were more O’Driscolls around the shack but with the rest or most of them gone, they were no problem. Percy dropped the last man he killed, the body slipping from his hands that were wet with fresh blood. They both were covered with it, him more than John who tried to stay as clean as possible and killed with one precise stab. Percy didn’t care that much, he slashed and stabbed with the intent to bleed O’Driscolls like pigs for what they did, so the blood was everywhere, not only on his weapon that was dripping with it, but also covered his face and chest. So much so he could only scent the metallic smell in the air. </p><p>He wiped the blood from his eyes, smearing it even more but again, he didn’t care, not when he was this close to getting his twin back. He could feel Arthur was near, his skin was prickling and he could sense his brother’s presence. He almost rushed towards the shack, not caring about the O’Driscolls still patrolling around but he stopped himself and crouched with John behind some bush to first see what exactly they were dealing with.</p><p>“There aren't many of them,” John noticed, trying to see something through his binoculars. During night they were useless but the shack was lighten up enough it was possible to see O’Driscolls even from afar. “Five or something like that.”</p><p>“Might be more inside.” The shack was small but it could still contain five more men. “Any sight of Colm?”</p><p>“No, but I see Natter,” John replied. He put the binoculars away and looked at Percy. “We still going quiet or you want to unleash hell?”</p><p>“I would start with burning this shack to the ground if Arthur wasn't in there.” Percy sheathed his knife and switched it for a rifle. “Let’s just kill them quickly, we wasted enough time.”</p><p>John grinned at him and grabbed a rifle as well. “I’ll start,” he offered and stood up, quickly aiming at the O’Driscoll standing peacefully by the wall of the shack. John pulled the trigger and hit perfectly, right in the head.</p><p>O’Driscolls started screaming orders, alarming themselves of an attack. They screamed about Dutch being there already and about leaving some of them alive for the boss, killing only the meaningless one.</p><p>“How do I tell which one is meaningful?!” one of the men screamed right before the bullet shot by Percy shattered his jaw and made him drown in his own blood.</p><p>“The others will get them from behind, just stay covered and defend yourself!”</p><p>“Nobody is coming, you fools!” John yelled over sounds of shooting. O’Driscolls started fighting back but they were the one hiding in the light while Percy and John hid in the dark and were steadily coming closer towards them, separating to flank them. “Your friends are dead!”</p><p>John’s words scared them. They were still fighting back but became sloppier with their shooting. Getting closer was easy then, one of them didn’t even notice Percy sneaking on him. He hit the bastard with the butt of his rifle and shot the next who was hiding nearby before finishing off the one who was barely conscious.</p><p>The O’Driscoll was looking at him with pleading eyes, rasping something about mercy. Percy was going to shoot him but seeing him so helpless, he thought of Arthur in a similar situation when those bastards probably sneaked up on him as well and knocked him unconscious. Arthur wouldn’t beg, he would try to run and O’Driscolls certainly did something to prevent that.</p><p>Grabbing the gun by the barrel, he raised it high and brought it down on the man’s skull. O’Driscoll moaned with pain, he weakly lifted his hand to protect himself. Percy broke it when he hit again and then a few more times, blood spraying everywhere, till the body by his feet stopped moving.</p><p>Breathing hard, he grabbed his gun properly again and looked down at the corpse and what was left of its face. Percy pulled out his revolver and shot the body for good measure, right into the bloody pulp that was the face before moving away. John was still shooting at someone, soon enough Percy noticed one O’Driscoll running away, John following at a fast pace but not running.</p><p>The younger man stopped and raised his gun, shooting the running O’Driscoll in the leg. The man fell down with a scream. He tried to crawl away still but John already got to him and finished him off with a shot to the back of the head. The man didn’t even start to beg.</p><p>It got quiet, only panicked horses could still be heard. Nobody ran out of the shack or the basement.</p><p>“That was the last of them,” John informed, but they both looked around to be sure. When they didn’t hear or see anyone, they rushed towards the hatch leading to the basement. They opened both sides and Percy entered first, gun still in hand in case someone was still hiding inside.</p><p>When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped at the sight of his brother dangling from the ceiling. Arthur grinned at him with bloody teeth, something sharp looking cluthced in his hand, and Percy felt a relief washing over him.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Arthur panted, dropping the object in his hand.</p><p>Percy stilled from his trance, holstered his gun and got to his brother quickly, John right at his heels, probably as shocked as him with the state Arthur was in. O’Driscolls undressed him to his union suit and didn’t even take the bag from his head, just cut it open. The blood on his teeth and red swelling on his face suggested some beating too.</p><p>“I’m going to kill every O’Driscoll,” he hissed, crouching next to his brother to look closely at him while John walked around the basement, looking for a way to put Arthur down without shooting the rope.</p><p>“Get in line, Mrs. Adler was first,” Arthur chuckled. He still had enough strength for jokes, even though he was dangling like that for who knows how long and he was probably dizzy and nauseous. “You look like you were the one being tortured.”</p><p>Percy couldn’t help but smile, some tension finally leaving his body. His relief was short lived because he finally noticed the bullet wound on Arthur’s left arm. It wasn't bleeding but it wasn’t cleaned in any way, it could get infected easily, if it wasn't already. They needed to get him to help fast.</p><p>“Shit, Arthur,” he whispered, terrified of losing his brother to infection. They found him yet Arthur still wasn't safe and it was killing him. He gently took off the bag from his brother’s head and grabbed his face with his palms, stroking the stubbled cheeks, hating that he couldn’t take some of the pain his twin was sure suffering from and that was visible in his eyes. </p><p>Arthur smiled at him reassuringly and with some of his strength left, he lifted his hand and took Percy’s in his. “I'm okay, little brother.”</p><p>Percy really wanted to believe that. “No you’re not,” he noticed, still stroking one of the cheeks with his one hand while the other squeezed Arthur's firmly, as if it would give him the strength he needed to fight the pain.</p><p>“Grab him and don’t let him fall to the floor,” John told him unexpectedly from the dark corner of the basement.</p><p>Percy stood up right away and moved behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist. Arthur groaned in pain, he must’ve had his ribs cracked. “Sorry, Art,” he said, holding his brother firmly and gently lowering him to the ground when John started losing the rope. “But it’s necessary.”</p><p>“Better than what I was going to do,” Arthur grunted. “Was going to cut myself off.”</p><p>“You would break your skull,” John pointed out, a worry in his voice.</p><p>“Good thing you arrived then,” he laughed through pain. “Dutch’s with you?”</p><p>Percy wished he could say that he and the rest of the boys were outside, keeping a watch. It was breaking his heart to tell the truth but not as much as Arthur's heart was going to break in a few seconds. “No,” he replied finally, supporting Arthur's head when he was slowly laid down on the ground. “No Dutch.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t say anything at first and then he just sighed, resigned. Percy and John shared a look when the younger man came back to open the shackles around Arthur’s ankles. “Maybe it’s for the better,” Arthur said eventually. “They were waiting for him. For all of you.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes. Surely Arthur wasn’t believing in his own words. He wasn't that stupid. “Yeah, we know,” he assured and helped Arthur to his feet when John was done with the lock. The younger man quickly came to another side of Arthur to support him as well. “Their defense was terrible, we got through with no problem. All of the gang would destroy them within seconds.”</p><p>Dutch could come and he would’ve been fine. He just didn’t want to for whatever reason, but Percy decided not to tell his brother that yet, he was already hurt by Dutch’s absence, no need to rub it in more. He would find out the truth soon enough, when they would return to camp and Dutch would have to come up with the excuse why he didn’t check if Arthur was fine or why he didn’t send anyone to look for him.</p><p>If Percy could have anything to say about this, they wouldn’t return at all. He would much rather run away somewhere where they would be alone, just the three of them. But Arthur no doubt wanted to return, even after Dutch abandoned him. Because he was loyal like that. Loyal and naïve and he believed Dutch had an excuse, or rather he didn’t want to believe he didn’t have one.</p><p>Not yet. But soon. He was naïve but wasn’t blind.</p><p>Still, sometimes Percy wondered how they could be related.</p><p>“We need to sanitize the wound,” Arthur groaned. Percy didn’t like the way his brother’s body was trembling in their hold, no doubt with fever. His face was burning when he touched it earlier. “The bullet is still inside.”</p><p>“Let’s get out of here first, yeah?” John suggested, looking around after they slowly climbed the stairs and got out from the basement. No reinforcement has come, they killed everyone around, good.</p><p>“No, let’s do it now,” Percy said, worried that if they would wait any longer, even some minutes, Arthur wouldn’t make it. The bullet needed to be out. </p><p>John didn’t look sure but after a few seconds, he and Percy gently lowered Arthur back on the ground. Every move was causing him pain and Percy hated that but they had no other choice.</p><p>“Hold him still,” John ordered, already pulling out his knife and cutting the union suit around the wound. Percy grabbed Arthur’s good arm and held him down, the other staying far away from the wound. “You want something to bite?”</p><p>“That would be nice, thanks,” Arthur replied, already breathing fast, preparing for the inevitable pain. “There should be my stuff there.” He pointed at some sort of shed standing on the side. The body of one O’Driscoll was still there. “I have some whisky in my satchel.”</p><p>“I’ll get it.” John patted Arthur on the thigh and hurried to get everything. Percy stayed with his brother and tried to calm him down. They were past the age when they needed someone to hold their hand while patching each other up but the soft touch was always nice. So Percy kept stroking his twin’s good arm. When Arthur looked up at him, Percy smiled reassuringly. His brother relaxed a little after that but the tension was back with John, who carried with him not only a satchel, but also Arthur's clothes and weapons.</p><p>He dumped everything on the ground next to Arthur and opened the satchel, pulling out the small bottle of whisky. He used it to clean the pincers he found in the satchel, as well as his own hands first and then gave the rest to Arthur. Percy held his head while John carefully poured the alcohol into Arthur's open mouth. When there was still a little bit of alcohol for later, John put it away and took out his ammo belt, placing it between Arthur's teeth who bit hard.</p><p>“I'm gonna take out the bullet now,” he warned, his hand with pincers steady when he brought them to the wound. They’ve done it hundreds of times in the past, there was no place for hesitation or nerves. Arthur rested his head against Percy’s knees and nodded. That was the only sign John needed.</p><p>Arthur trashed slightly in Percy’s hold when John put the pincers inside the wound to look for the bullet. Percy pressed him harder to the ground, biting his lower lip to the blood while Arthur bit the belt in his mouth. He didn’t make a sound, he was just tense and in pain but he refused to show it. Percy and John tried to sooth him with words.</p><p>“I almost got it,” John said, an expression of great concentration on his face. He was helping keep Arthur still while he dug in his flesh. Percy watched him for a moment and then focused on his brother’s face. It was full of pain and so pale, eyes shut tight and every muscle there tense. “Got it!”</p><p>But it wasn’t over till John pulled out the bullet and threw it away. Arthur released a stuttering breath and went slack but not for long, because then John grabbed the remaining whisky and poured it onto the wound. Arthur screamed then and tried to knock the bottle out of John’s hand. They held him together till screaming and twisting stopped. When it did, Percy’s own left shoulder was throbbing with pain like he was the one being hurt.</p><p>Panting, Arthur relaxed his jaw and the belt fell out of his mouth. If it wasn't for his chest rising and falling heavily with each breath, Percy would’ve thought he was dead because his brother wasn’t moving and his eyes were still closed.</p><p>“It’s alright, big brother,” he whispered to him while John covered the wound. It wasn't the best work but they didn’t really have time for more. Arthur needed rest and medicines, something they didn’t have here. They could go to Valentine and the local doctor or stay in the wild but with this area being O’Driscolls territory, they would rather be in Lemoyne now, safe in the gang with dozen people with guns to protect Arthur while he couldn’t do so himself.</p><p>“I’m almost done, darling,” John joined in, smiling at Arthur but when he realized his eyes were closed, his face fell and he looked worried at Percy before finishing bandaging. “Done, let’s move him. I better take him, your horse is too big.”</p><p>“I can ride on my own,” Arthur groaned, finally moving, apparently to try and stand up but all he managed was to almost roll off Percy’s lap.</p><p>“Sure you can,” John agreed sarcastically, but with a hint of worry in his voice. “Let him rest, I’ll get the horses.”</p><p>“Natter,” Arthur murmured after John and Percy whistled for their horses.</p><p>“She’s here,” Percy assured him and looked into the direction of horses. They calmed down by now, except Natter who could hear her rider and was clearly spooked by how weak he sounded. John unhitched her and brought her closer. She lowered her head to sniff at Arthur who didn’t even have strength to pet her, he could only smile.</p><p>“Good girl,” he said to her and sighed when she neighed softly at him, her tail flickering behind her nervously. “We’re okay.” Arthur looked directly at him and then at John, who was packing Arthur's stuff on the horse. “Knew you would come.”</p><p>“Couldn’t just leave you alone like some other people,” John answered. Percy wanted to kick him in the shin for mentioning Dutch but Arthur didn’t seem bothered by it, only smiled. John noticed the look Percy was giving him and quickly fixed his mistake. “I’ll always have your back, Arthur. You know that. And Percy is bound to you for a lifetime so there was no way of leaving you behind by him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t shake him off me,” Arthur chuckled, making Percy smile. “Glad you came now, escaping alone would’ve been hard. Thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t have to thank us,” Percy told him, gently brushing his hair to give him at least a little bit of comfort when he was in so much pain. “You would do the same.”</p><p>“I would,” he agreed, sighing and closing his eyes again.</p><p>“Don’t sleep yet, cowboy,” John told him and joined them on the ground. Natter was ready and Old Boy and Hannibal already arrived as well. Helping each other, they lifted groaning Arthur from the ground and walked him to the Hungarian. John climbed first and then they helped Arthur up. Something that normally was so effortless for Arthur, now exhausted him so much he slumped against John’s back. He tried to wrap his arms around the younger man but they just laid limply on his thighs.</p><p>“Better tie him to yourself,” Percy suggested, tossing him the rope Natter had on her saddle. He used his own to tie the mare to his horse.</p><p>John quickly made Arthur secure and Percy threw his twin’s coat on him to keep him warm. The night was a little chilly and Arthur already had a fever, he needed to get warmer. When everything was ready, Percy mounted up and they rode off, keeping a slow pace despite wanting nothing more than to gallop but even the slightest rock of the horse was making Arthur groan in pain.</p><p>Percy watched his brother worried and he noticed John glancing back behind himself as well. They knew they couldn’t go all the way back to Clemens Point that slow, they needed to get away from O’Driscolls and get better help for Arthur. He needed peace and quiet to heal and most importantly, medicine.  </p><p>“Arthur, you with us?” John asked, turning his head back once again.</p><p>Arthur opened his eyes with effort. “Kinda.”</p><p>“Would it be okay if I go faster?” John was hesitant asking that and Percy was sure he was going to hate every pained sound escaping his brother’s lips after speeding up but it was a necessity. “We need to get you back to the camp fast.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>John squeezed Old Boy with his thighs and the gelding switched to a slow gallop. Arthur rested his head on the younger man’s shoulder and moaned in pain. Percy was sure he was feeling his twins suffering again every time his horse moved under him.</p><p>Thankfully, or not, Arthur passed out eventually. Percy couldn’t even see if he was still breathing but John could feel it so as long as the younger man was calm, Percy was calm too. Or at least as much as he could be calm when his twin was hurting. He was too scared right now to be frustrated but he knew already he was going to give Dutch a piece of his mind for this. And then he would hunt some O’Driscolls for sport. Maybe he could take Sadie with him, she would like that.</p><p>Even in gallop, their exhausted horses couldn’t carry them fast enough. They were tired too. While hunting O'Driscolls, the determination had kept them going but now, with Arthur safely behind John, they could relax a little and the tiredness caught up to them finally.</p><p>They reached Clemens Point in the late morning, forcing the last burst of speed from their horses that entered the clearing in full gallop. With a hard tug on the reins, they stopped abruptly at the edge of the living space for humans.</p><p>“We need help!” John yelled, not getting off his horse even if Old Boy wanted nothing more right now than to have his back free.</p><p>Percy was already off his and went to take Arthur down. His brother groaned but was still unconscious. The others arrived, Bill helped Percy with Arthur, the rest of the gang members just circled around, asking what the hell happened. It looked like Dutch didn’t even tell anyone where they went.</p><p>Fucker, Percy thought to himself, gritting his teeth hard when Arthur, completely out, slumped between him and Bill.</p><p>“Ms. Grimshaw, Reverend!” Percy shouted and the woman arrived less than five seconds later, a little tipsy Swanson right after.</p><p>“Dear heavens,” the man whispered and quickly ran in some other direction.</p><p>Grimshaw got to work immediately. “Ms. Gaskill, warm up some water, Ms. Johns, bandages. Mr. Strauss, bring any medicine you have.”</p><p>The girls and Strauss scrambled to get what was needed to treat Arthur. Percy and Bill moved him to their tent, Swanson was already there, he prepared the bed with a clean sheet and mumbled something over his tools he was always using while patching all of them up.</p><p>Percy didn’t know if another groan of pain coming from Arthur was bad or good when they laid him down. Bill got out right away, Percy stayed to watch, not ready to leave his brother’s side yet, not when he was looking for him for hours not even knowing if he was alive. Not if he could still die.</p><p>Their tent was pretty big to accommodate the tree of them but it still got crowdy when Mary-Beth, Strauss and Karen entered as well, each carrying what Grimshaw asked them too. Susan was by Arthur's side as well now, opening his union suit to check his injuries. Percy growled angry when he saw many bruises on his twin’s skin and when Grimshaw pressed at one of the ribs, Arthur woke up from pain and yelled.</p><p>Percy wanted to go to him then, hold his hand, brush the hair out of his eyes, reassure him and sooth the pain but when he only took a step forward, Strauss stood in his way.</p><p>“It’ll be better if you go, Herr Morgan,” he told him. “We’ll take care of your brother.”</p><p>Percy could easily move the lanky Austrian out of his way and get to Arthur like he wanted. But he didn’t. Despite his worry and need to be close, he knew his brother needed help he couldn’t provide. He could stitch some wounds and give him medicines but Arthur needed people who knew more than that, who was taking care of many injuries through the years.</p><p>He had to trust Grimshaw and Swanson who was sober as ever, cleaning his hands before he even touched the bullet wound on Arthur's arm. Arthur who was conscious but barely responding, his eyes unfocused and nothing coming out of his mouth even though he was moving them, trying to say something.</p><p>Reluctantly, Percy moved to leave the tent and let the others work. He almost crashed into John who was watching from the entrance, his face pale and filled with worry, focused only on Arthur. Behind him, Percy could see Kieran taking care of their horses who already got their deserved hay and water.</p><p>It was time for him and John to take care of each other too. There was nothing else they could do anyway and they needed to clean up, they were covered in blood. </p><p>“Come on,” he said to the younger man, stirring him away from their tent. John’s steps were weak but he didn’t stumble as they walked slowly to the lake.</p><p>They cleaned each other gently, not only to wash but to bring each other’s comfort with their touch. Their hands were shaking and they kept looking back towards the camp every once in a while. When someone walked towards them, they got scared it was about Arthur, that he died but it was only Abigail carrying fresh clothes for them.</p><p>John thanked her and when she left, they exited the lake, drying off and dressing quickly to return to the tent and see how Arthur was doing. Even something as easy as dressing was suddenly harder than normal. Percy felt like his limbs were weighing tons and an equally heavy weight was crashing his chest. Even with Arthur in the camp, getting the help he needed, Percy still wasn't at peace, he was still scared. And there was nothing he could do about it anymore. He needed to step back and let others help and he hated it the most.</p><p>What kind of brother was he if he couldn’t even help his own twin?</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Percy looked up from his hands where he was buttoning his shirt. Or at least tried to because he was pretty sure he stopped a minute ago, his hands trembling. John, already dressed completely, stepped closer. He adjusted Percy’s suspenders and finished buttoning the shirt. His fingers were shaking as well but not as much as Percy’s and clearly he wasn’t lost in his own head, his guilt.</p><p>“He’ll be alright,” John assured him but his voice was lacking confidence. It was just hope speaking.</p><p>Still, Percy nodded, grateful for the support, even though John was as scared as him and could use so reassuring words as well.</p><p>“He will,” he agreed and even though it hurt, he smiled at his lover. John smiled back and came even closer, encircling Percy with his arms. They clung to each other’s tight, sharing the strength they needed between themselves. Percy hid his face in the crook of John's neck and released a shaking breath, nuzzling into the younger man’s throat. “Thank you.”</p><p>John placed his hand on the back of his head and stroked it softly. He kissed Percy’s temple and some tension was released from his body as well. “Of course,” he responded.</p><p>They stood like that for a few more moments, both needing the closeness. They wished they could hug Arthur like that too and hopefully, they would soon, once he would feel better and his ribs heal.</p><p>When they felt calm and ready enough, they returned to the camp. The calmness they brought to themselves didn’t last long when they noticed Dutch standing in front of their tent, watching what was going on inside.</p><p>Percy clenched his fingers on John’s hand till the younger man hissed with pain and Percy quickly released him.</p><p>How dare this bastard just stand there like he cared?</p><p>Percy stormed towards him, ready to punch him if necessary. Or not, he would gladly punch him without a reason to. Or put a bullet through his shoulder to let him feel how fun it was.</p><p>“The hell are you doing?” he asked, furious. John was fuming beside him and puffing out his chest.</p><p>Dutch turned to them and Percy had to give him that, he did look worried. And guilty. But that didn’t change or justify his words from yesterday. He left Arthur for O’Driscolls and didn’t bother to send someone to check on him. If Percy and John were on a mission somewhere, no one would've gone looking for him, he would've still been in that shack being hostage or worse, being dead.</p><p>Percy was never going to forgive Dutch for that, no matter how many times he would say sorry from now on. Nothing was excusing his behavior.</p><p>“What happened to him?” Dutch simply asked.</p><p>“What happened to him? You was saying nothing!” he shouted right into his face. The others, except people treating Arthur now, looked at them, not surprised by Percy's outburst, just worried. “Don’t act surprised now!”</p><p>Dutch took a step back, a shame on his face, in his eyes. He was oozing it. Percy didn’t feel sorry for him at all. It was his fault, his and only his. Because he didn’t do what the leader is supposed to – check his own people if they were safe.</p><p>“I didn’t know,” he whispered and looked Percy in the eyes. “Percy, I…”</p><p>“I don’t care,” he cut him off and took another threatening step towards the leader. He claimed he didn’t know but he should’ve known better than to expect Arthur to be okay after a meeting with Colm he never returned from. “If he dies, Dutch, I’ll kill every single one of you. So you better pray he pulls through this.”</p><p>He wasn’t joking, Arthur was the only person keeping him from going completely berserk on anyone who pissed him off, and right now he was furious with Dutch.</p><p>Dutch, for his part, decided to treat his threats as words of a concerned sibling. He nodded in understanding and didn’t try to argue or demand respect for his position. Percy watched him for a few more seconds then walked around him and sat on the ground near the entrance to the tent, waiting for Susan, Strauss and Swanson to finish. John sat next to him and grabbed his hand, pressing their arms together as well. Percy sighed and dropped his head against the younger man’s shoulder.</p><p>He was never patient, that’s why he wasn’t chosen for the job Arthur almost paid for with his life. If he was, he wouldn’t have to sit there now and Arthur wouldn’t be hurt either.</p><p>As much as Percy wanted to blame only Dutch, it was his fault too.</p><p>When Arthur told him about the job in the early morning, Percy didn’t even joke about who would be watching him if he would be watching Dutch and Micah’s back. Just like Dutch, he didn’t think his brother might be a target. He just nuzzled closer into John and fell back asleep like it was nothing and Arthur left when the sun wasn't even up yet.</p><p>He could say it was just his sleepy state’s fault. Arthur and John would probably say that too, that none of this was his fault. Hell, Arthur would probably argue that Dutch wasn’t responsible for it either, even though he was, more so than Percy’s, as much as Colm. It was Dutch who was there and could prevent this. He didn’t.</p><p>To Percy it didn’t matter. His guilt didn’t care either and continued to thrive in his gut, twisting his insides and making him want to throw up. He bent his head, took a couple of deep breathes and tried to focus on a calming touch of John's hand in his instead of the burning feeling in his throat.</p><p>It took another hour before people finished patching Arthur up. Ms. Grimshaw said it was too early to say anything for certain and Arthur needed some rest now but as Reverend put it “Mr. Morgan is a strong man, he’ll pull through it. I’ll pray for him.”</p><p>Do prayers of a doubting man are heard by God?</p><p>After everyone left, Percy and John entered the tent and closed the flaps behind them, dimming the inside and giving everybody a sign they didn’t want to be disturbed.</p><p>Arthur was laying on the bed asleep, his union suit cut off to the waist because it was easier than undressing him in that state when the slightest nudge was causing pain. He was very pale, too pale for Percy’s comfort, probably because of the loss of the blood. The fever was making his body sweaty and twitch slightly with shivers.</p><p>He looked like a ghost. </p><p>John stepped closer and covered Arthur to the chest with the blanket before gently brushing the hair out of his forehead. Percy watched as his twin groaned quietly and turned his head towards the younger man, his eyelids fluttering. For a moment he thought Arthur was going to wake up but it didn’t happen.</p><p>John leaned down and kissed Arthur’s cheek that was slightly swollen. It probably looked worse a few hours after he got hit but it didn’t much better now. And it wasn't the only bruise on Arthur's face, he had two more painting his pale face. Percy had trouble looking at it right now, it was a reminder that he wasn't fast enough and O’Driscolls managed to hurt his twin.</p><p>He failed as a brother.</p><p>With John moving again and leaving some space by the bed, Percy took his place by his twin’s side, offering his soft touch too, wishing he could do more with it than just follow the bruises and small cuts with the tips of his fingers. The touching was pointless, Arthur was out cold, he couldn’t even register it or react to it. It was like touching a dead body.</p><p>But Arthur was alive. Hurt and weak but alive and his skin was warm, hot even and his chest was moving with every breath when Percy placed his hand near the edge of the bandage covering the wound.</p><p>One twin couldn’t feel the touch but the other still could. And he felt a relief when after witnessing his brother in a state like that, he could feel how alive he was.</p><p>He only took his hands off Arthur when John returned and took both his palms in his, dragging him slightly away from the bed. Percy completely forgot the younger man was still here because all he could focus on was Arthur.</p><p>With Percy’s eyes still glued to his twin, John sat him down on the ground. No, not the ground, there was another blanket there. That’s why John left Arthur's side for a moment. The younger man sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. Percy leaned into him and sighed tiredly.</p><p>Then they just sat by the bed and waited like that, watching over unconscious Arthur, ready to help him deal with the fever and wait for him to wake up. Every once in a while they were changing the cloth on Arthur’s forehead to keep it cool and the fever controlled, but other than that they could only wait.</p><p>So they waited, not caring about the time. Only when John started complaining about the headache they realized they haven’t eaten or drink anything for over twenty four hours. Percy wasn’t yet ready to leave Arthur's side so John went to eat and drink something first, leaving the two twins alone.</p><p>Percy was out of the spot on the ground in a second and carefully sat down on the edge of their bed. It was big, it had to to accommodate three grown men but with Arthur laying there alone and so pale, it looked even bigger than usual and Percy didn’t like it. In a way it was disturbing but he couldn’t tell why.</p><p>He touched his brother again, grabbed his hand and brushed the pad of his thumb over the rough skin on the top. Even in his sleep, Arthur wasn't at peace, he was fighting with infection, his face restless and twisted in pain. And Percy could only watch helplessly. </p><p>He couldn’t just take the fever away, take away the pain, close up the wound, make the bruises vanish or take the last day out of Arthur's memory. He didn’t even pull out the bullet or bandaged the wound, John did it. The medicine had been applicated by Susan, the wound stitched by Swanson. The pair cleaned the rest of the small cuts as well. And what did Percy do?</p><p>He was helpless. Ever since they found Arthur, all he did was hold him and comfort him, something that was least needed when Arthur was bleeding with a bullet stuck in his arm and at risk of dying from infection. John was as worried as Percy but he had no problem to spur into action when it was needed and with steady hands, he took out the bullet and bandaged the wound. He didn’t even need Percy, he could’ve done all of this alone, including finding Arthur on his own.</p><p>Percy only changed the cloth two or three times, which wasn’t even helping that much because Arthur's skin was still too hot, and even that he barely did because his hands were shaking. It wouldn’t even have to come to this if only he had gone with Arthur like he should have. Everyone knows that if you are a sharpshooter watching from above, you need someone to watch your back.</p><p>Not only did he do nothing to help his brother, he was partially responsible for what happened. Even without Dutch’s approval he should’ve come with them. No one stopped him, he just was too lazy to move his ass out of the bed. And now Arthur could die because of this.</p><p>They went through so much over the years, survived so many situations that would’ve ended with the death of one of them if they didn’t have each other’s backs. He couldn’t lose his brother now. For years Arthur was the only family he had. Then they met Dutch but it was Arthur who got attached to him and Hosea. Percy was happy with just Arthur. Only years later they met John and he became a part of Percy’s family as well.</p><p>He wouldn’t be alone if Arthur would die now, which was still a very high possibility, but spending the rest of his life without his brother after so many years with him, being practically inseparable, was a scary future Percy never wanted to find himself in.</p><p>John would be affected by it too, he loved Arthur so much, more than Percy has been sure was possible by someone other than him. They would keep each other going and mourn together but their lives would be emptier without Arthur and on Percy’s part, also filled with guilt. He would have to live with the knowledge that he could’ve easily prevented it.</p><p>Either he was sitting like that for a while or John was very quick with eating and drinking because it didn’t seem that long before he returned. Probably the second, he was anxious leaving Arthur’s side in the first place.</p><p>Percy heard him enter but didn’t acknowledge him, he just kept staring at Arthur and holding his hand with both of his. John stopped next to him and touched his shoulder, squeezing it gently.  </p><p>“Hey, I'm done.” Percy hummed. “Go eat something. Pearson prepared food for us.”</p><p>He knew he needed to. He didn’t feel hungry and the sole thought of eating was making him sick, but Arthur was going to scold him if he would starve himself. He had every intention to eat, he just needed to sit here a little longer, just a few more minutes, in case Arthur would open his eyes.</p><p>The waiting was agonizing as much as it was the first time he had to do this.</p><p>“You know, when our father beat him the first time to the point he lost consciousness, he looked exactly like this,” Percy said softly. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip. He kept looking at his twin. “Thin, pale, weak. We were six, I didn’t even know what happened and what to do.” He would never forget the terrifying feeling he experienced when he saw Arthur laying on the floor in their home, not moving. Lyle Morgan didn’t even care that one of his sons was unconscious, he just left them alone, ignoring the cries of his other son asking for help. “So I just sat by his side, waiting for him to wake till momma found us and made him better.” Percy sat by his brother’s side clutching to him for at least an hour before Beatrice showed up. He remembered how he was asking her if Arthur was dead while she treated the wound on his head. When Arthur eventually woke up, Percy didn’t leave his side for another week, determined to step in if Lyle would try something like that again. He did, but this time Percy ended beaten on the floor, bleeding, and Arthur was the one keeping watch till their mother returned. “I promised myself then that I would never be this helpless again when it comes to him. And here I am. Still helpless.” Percy took the shuddering breath and dropped Arthur's hand, covering his face with his. He hid behind it for a few seconds before looking up at John. “I can’t help him, John,” he admitted, surprised with how weak his voice was.</p><p>John took his hand from Percy’s shoulder and instead placed it on his cheek that was facing away from him. He brought Percy’s head closer till it rested against John’s stomach. Percy wrapped an arm around his waist and tightly gripped the material of his shirt, nuzzling closer into the younger man whose hand started to stroke his head softly.</p><p>“You helped him by bringing him home,” John assured him. Then why did it feel like it wasn't enough?</p><p>“Should’ve done more,” he murmured into John’s belly. Starting with following Arthur to that damn meeting, he added in his head. John’s fingers were drawing small circles on the skin there, his touch bringing a tiny bit of calmness to Percy’s chaotic mind. “I didn’t even remove that damn bullet, I did nothing, just fucking held his hand like some girl.”</p><p>John kept talking. “You helped by being there when I took out the bullet which would’ve been much messier without someone to hold him and calm him down. And you would’ve done it alone if I wasn't there but I was and I took over because you was already doing another important job.” Unexpectedly, John moved and made Percy look up at him, his fingers stroking his cheeks. The younger man smiled at him. “It doesn’t really matter who removed the bullet or did the stitches, because there would’ve been nothing to be done if we didn’t find him in the first place.” John leaned down then and kissed his forehead. “It was possible because you saved your brother, Percy, that’s all that matters."</p><p>He nodded but only to end this conversation. He wasn't convinced John was right. It seemed like it but to Percy it didn’t matter what he could’ve done if he was alone or if they switched and John was the one to hold Arthur down during the removal of the bullet. What mattered was that he didn’t do it and he should’ve. He had no excuses, even his shaking hands, because he patched Arthur up many times in the past, sometimes in as bad a situation as this one.</p><p>Percy didn’t make a difference, his presence didn’t change anything. Even if he helped like John was saying, he should’ve done more. Could’ve done more but unlike now, when there was nothing he could do(which didn’t make him feel any less guilty), he just did nothing for no reason.</p><p>He didn’t keep his promise.</p><p>John didn’t seem satisfied with his nod, he frowned but didn’t push for an answer, he just sighed and stroked Percy’s face some more. Percy felt himself relaxing further. John was always good at calming him down.  </p><p>“Go, I’ll sit with him.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed and slowly stood up, hesitant to leave Arthur. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>He turned to go before he could talk himself out of it but John grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him. When Percy looked at him, the younger man had another calming smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered softly, as if afraid of waking Arthur. “It’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Try saying it without tears in your eyes then maybe I’ll believe you,” Percy suggested, returning the smile, already feeling better, even if John couldn’t promise him that the worry was over.</p><p>“Shut up, I worry,” John explained simply, still smiling. It wasn’t a happy smile, it was tense and with hints of pain and fear but it was enough. “I'm just trying to stay positive.”</p><p>“And how does that’s going on?”</p><p>“Terrible,” he admitted. The smile vanished, and the worry John mentioned a few seconds earlier reappeared on his face. He looked back at Arthur. “I’m terrified.”</p><p>Percy looked at Arthur as well, at his beaten body, pale skin, bruised face, bandages wrapped around his ribs to help them heal and the one around his shoulder that was already a little pink with blood. They acquired many injuries over the years but Arthur never looked so close to dying, like even the gentlest blow of the wind could finish him off.</p><p>He felt his throat closing and heart speeding up in panic. He was terrified too.</p><p>“I can’t lose him, John.” He turned to John with desperation and brought him closer, needing to feel him again. “I would still have you but he’s my brother…”</p><p>John silenced him by bringing their mouths together. Percy grunted into his lips and fiercely returned the kiss, pouring all his worries and fears into it and getting love and comfort in return. John was happy to provide comfort despite being scared himself but Percy didn’t let him go without nothing. It wouldn’t be fair.</p><p>He kept John close when the younger man tried to move and Percy gave his share of comfort to him, feeling John's tense muscles relaxing under his hands where he kept them on his lover’s waist. When their lips parted, they both felt better, Percy could see it in John’s eyes. They needed that sort of intimacy</p><p>“I get that,” John continued like the kiss didn’t even happen. “He’ll be fine. He may be a little naïve when it comes to people but he’s the toughest son of a bitch I’ve ever known. Tougher even than you.” Percy huffed and with eyes closed, he leaned into the hand that found its way to his cheek. When he opened his eyes again, John was looking at him not only more calm, but with new confidence that Arthur would be fine in the end. “Go eat something and then we’ll both sit by his side. He’ll be pissed when he finds out you starved and exhausted yourself.”</p><p>He would’ve been a mess without John right now. Arthur always was the collected one who had emotions under control. With him injured, John took that role and Percy was grateful for that. He never was good with keeping emotions in check, all emotions, not only anger.  </p><p>He returned John's gesture and cupping his face in his hands, he brought him to another kiss, just a light peck to the lips.</p><p>“Thank you, John,” he whispered against them. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” he replied, his eyes moving to Arthur's still form. Percy followed, feeling his heart hurt whenever he was reminded how injured his twin was. “So does he, he won’t leave you.”</p><p>Percy hoped he was right. And that he was doing a right thing believing him.</p><p>His break was short, he ate and drank something fast. Surprisingly, even after he threatened Dutch, nobody was scared enough to not come to him. They asked how Arthur was and if he and John were handling it. It was nice to know so many people cared about Arthur but Percy couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that they weren’t concerned like that before, when Arthur was missing. Still, he told them what Grimshaw told earlier and after another round of reassuring words and wishes for the best, Percy returned to the tent.</p><p>John took his place at the edge of the bed, he was just changing the cloth on Arthur's forehead. Percy sat behind his lover, hugged him, rested his chin on his shoulder and waited.</p><p>All they could do was wait.</p><p>Exhausted without sleep and after being worried for so long, they eventually moved back on the ground and fell asleep, wrapped around each other for comfort.</p><p>Percy had no idea what time it was when he woke up. He was on high alert, whatever woke him up was quiet. Confused, he raised his head from John’s chest and looked around. It was dark, probably a middle of the night but when his eyes adjusted to the lack of light and landed on Arthur, he noticed his brother was awake and looking at them from under half lidded eyes.</p><p>Percy gasped in shock and sat up, waking John in the process.</p><p>“You two know this bed was made to fit all three of us, right?” Arthur asked with a small smile, his voice hoarse with sleep and tiredness.</p><p>“Arthur,” John whispered, now wide awake and aware of what was happening. With a face splitting grin, he raised to his feet and got to the bed, gently hugging Arthur who returned the hug with his uninjured hand, sighing deeply. He only let go of John when Percy joined, still shocked with seeing his brother awake. He didn’t expect him to wake up this fast, he was sure they would spend the next few days worrying about keeping Arthur hydrated while unconscious but apparently the initial scare was over.</p><p>Still, it was hard to believe it was okay now and the danger passed.</p><p>John stayed draped over Arthur for a few more seconds before he moved to lit up the oil lantern. When the tent was casted in an orange glow of the flame, Percy could see Arthur's face more clearly. He looked better, not as pale and he was smiling at him, anticipation in his eyes while he waited for his twin to do something.</p><p>After seeing his brother in the light, Percy finally let himself believe the worst was really over.  </p><p>Arthur was awake, he was going to be okay.</p><p>With relief filling his body, Percy climbed the bed and wary of his twin’s injuries, he hovered over him without touching until his hand grasped the side of Arthur's face and he leaned down, resting their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes at the same time and just relished in each other’s presence. Percy felt himself shaking again but this time with joy that his brother was fine.</p><p>Releasing his breath, Percy opened his eyes again and watched as Arthur did the same.</p><p>“Hey, brother,” Arthur murmured, the corners of his lips turned upward again.</p><p>Percy smiled back. “Hi,” he breathed out and closed his eyes again for a moment. “Glad you’re back, you bastard.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled weakly and looked to his left at John. “Come lay down, both of you.”</p><p>Percy moved to Arthur’s right and resisting the need to hug him tightly against himself, he laid down on his side, a few inches apart from his brother but with hand placed on Arthur’s chest, feeling the heart beating strongly inside.</p><p>John laid on the other side, careful to not touch the injured arm, where he probably wanted to lay his head. He eventually opted to rest it as close to Arthur's as possible, almost curling around him, his chest touching the arm but barely. Arthur turned his face to him and gently nudged John's nose with his. The younger man smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.</p><p>“How are you feeling,” he asked, staring right into Arthur's eyes.</p><p>“Hurt,” he answered with a sigh. “Groggy. Sleepy.”</p><p>“Go back to sleep then,” Percy suggested, stroking his twin’s chest in a calming manner.</p><p>“In a moment.” Arthur faced him. He really looked tired because his movement was slow. “Wanted to make sure I wasn't there anymore.”</p><p>Percy had to keep his anger at bay to not jump out of the bed and go after O’Driscolls. Instead, he moved closer to Arthur so his brother could feel his presence better and know for sure he was out of that shack.</p><p>“You ain’t,” he assured. He couldn’t even imagine how scary it must’ve been to Arthur.</p><p>Arthur watched him for a moment, as if making sure it really wasn't a dream or a hallucination. “Good,” he said finally and stared up, a grim look on his face. “Goddamn O’Driscolls,” he snarled.</p><p>“I'm gonna hunt them later,” Percy promised. He let them live for now, he had more important matters at hand but later… Colm will regret ever touching Arthur.</p><p>Arthur let out an amused huff. “Of course you will.”</p><p>“How’s your fever?” John asked. When Percy looked down at his and Arthur's joined hand, he noticed the younger man brushing his fingers over Arthur's wrist.</p><p>“Think it dropped,” Arthur replied, turning to John again. “I’ll live.”</p><p>“Barely.” They were so close to losing him. “Arthur, I'm sorry.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him with a confused frown. “For what?”</p><p>“For not going with you," he clarified. “They sneaked up on you because I wasn’t there.”</p><p>His brother snorted. “I didn’t ask you to come, you idiot” he noticed, still not understanding where Percy was coming from.</p><p>“I should’ve.”</p><p>“No, Micah shouldn’t have trusted O’Driscolls,” Arthur stated firmly, raising his voice. “And Dutch shouldn’t have come. But they did, I got caught, got out, end of story. What, you gonna blame yourself every time I fell off a horse because you could’ve caught me? Or every time I get punched in a brawl because you could’ve been there to get punched instead? You can’t keep me safe all the time but that doesn’t make you guilty of me ending hurt. I wish I could keep you from harm too but that’s not how it works, you fool.”</p><p>Even just talking a little fast was exhausting to Arthur. He sighed deeply with closed eyes and sank into the sheets under him.  </p><p>“It’s not…”</p><p>“If you was there they could’ve killed you,” Arthur interrupted him harshly. Percy knew better to argue when Arthur was like that, even if he wasn't agreeing with him on this one. “They only cared about me. Even though Colm said some interesting things about you.”</p><p>Percy narrowed his eyes. “What things?”</p><p>Arthur actually looked hurt before he said anything. “He said he proposed the place in his gang for you. Few times.”</p><p>Oh, that. He almost forgot about all those times, mostly because he turned those offers down fast every time.</p><p>“Yeah, he approached me a few times,” he admitted. Colm always approached him when he was alone, usually in the saloon. He would order a drink for him, compliment his ruthless nature a few times and then he would offer a position as his right hand, saying that he was wasting his potential with someone like Dutch.</p><p>He never agreed obviously, he was still one of Dutch’s boys, that’s why he didn’t understand why Arthur looked like Percy betrayed the gang after all.</p><p>“Why you never tell me?”</p><p>Maybe it wasn't about betrayal at all.</p><p>“Why should I?” They never kept anything from each other but this? This Percy kept in secret, feeling no need to tell Arthur about it and worry him. Like he was worried now. “I refused, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“What why?”</p><p>“Why did you refuse?” Arthur was tense when he asked that. “It’s perfect for you, no one to stop you from killing in gruesome ways which you like way too much.”</p><p>“Maybe I like being stopped better?” he asked, offended that his twin even thought he could consider joining Colm. “Seriously, Arthur, I don’t care what I can do in Colm’s gang, you and John are my family, it’s more important than you not complaining that killing some folks is unnecessary.”</p><p>“It usually is.”</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes. “They shouldn’t piss me off then,” he decided with a wicked grin that quickly softened. He shifted closer to his twin and lifted his hand from his chest to place it on Arthur's cheek. “I'm where you are, Art,” he confessed. There was no other place he would rather be. It always has been like that. “I love you, brother. Even if your morality is annoying.”</p><p>“You’re annoying,” Arthur grumbled.</p><p>“And the brothers are back,” John chuckled from his side of Arthur. He listened to the whole conversation but didn’t say a word till now, letting them sort it out themselves.</p><p>“Shut up, John,” they said at the same time, looking at him annoyed. Percy’s hand slipped back to his brother’s chest.</p><p>John smiled proudly. “Like I just said.”</p><p>Arthur snorted and shook his head at John before turning back to Percy, his expression serious again. “It was not your fault, Percy.”</p><p>“Then whose?”</p><p>“Colm, most and foremost. Then Dutch’s.” Percy didn’t expect Arthur to admit it was the man’s fault. “He acted like an amateur. And I followed him like a fool even though I knew it was a trap of some sort so I should blame myself a little too.” Percy wanted to protest, Arthur was far from being at fault but before he could say it’s horseshit, his brother continued. “But not you,” he repeated stubbornly. And Percy stubbornly refused to listen. “You ain’t guilty just because you wanted to sleep in tucked into John.” Arthur smiled then and turned to the younger man. “Can’t blame you, I would’ve done the same.”</p><p>“Thanks,” John replied with a grin.</p><p>Percy couldn’t help but smile as well. “I just hate that you got hurt and I could’ve prevented this.”</p><p>“You helped, that’s enough.”</p><p>He wished Arthur's word could just take the guilt away but they didn’t. And Arthur had to know that, he kept looking at Percy with that sad look in his eyes, like he was aware his brother was still blaming himself and Arthur could not do anything about this, no matter what he said.</p><p>Maybe with time he would look at it from Arthur's point of view and stop feeling responsible for what happened but right now, it was still too early for that. They would have to live with it for now but that was okay as long as they got each other.  </p><p>“I already told him that but he’s stubborn as a mule,” John mentioned, glaring at Percy who glared back.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Arthur agreed with a knowing smile but the sadness was still in his eyes. “I'm okay, little brother.”</p><p>“Yes you are,” Percy agreed and smiled back.</p><p>“Thanks to you,” Arthur added. “You couldn’t stop it but you came for me, saved me. You did good, Percy.” He faced John. “You too, John.”</p><p>“And I thought you forgot about me,” the younger man teased.</p><p>“Never,” he swore and leaned towards John who met him in the middle. They kissed softly and short but that was exactly what they needed to comfort each other. Percy watched them with a smile, finally feeling completely at peace. It would still take days for Arthur to fully recover but he was safe with them and that was what mattered. “Love both of you. Thank you.”</p><p>“Always.” Percy saw in John’s eyes he wasn’t exaggerating. He would do anything for Arthur and Arthur saw that too. “We love you too.”</p><p>Arthur smiled at both of them and not long after, he fell back asleep, letting his body rest. John followed shortly, curled around Arthur and still holding his hand. Percy stayed awake, watching over them, keeping them safe even though there was no need for that in the camp, but he felt better with himself that way.</p><p>While he laid like that, he decided to change his promise from childhood. He couldn’t protect Arthur from everything but he was going to try and if that would fail, he swore he would do anything to save him.</p><p>That’s what brothers do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>